Restless Spirit
by emimprov
Summary: Seven years after the events of the Hazakura Temple case, Edgeworth finds himself in the midst of a serious crisis, one posing danger for himself and anyone even remotely connected to once-legendary defense attorney Phoenix Wright. Takes place post-AJ.
1. My Back Pages

**Note: **I love digging into Edgeworth's brain. Hell, I just love Edgeworth. Anyway, here's my own take on Edgeworth's life after 3-5. Hopefully there will be more twists and turns than you can throw a stick at somewhere along the line…but first we've got to start, don't we? On with the story.

**Restless Spirit**

**Chapter One: My Back Pages**

_Crimson flames tied through my ears_

_Rollin' high and mighty traps_

_Pounced with fire on flaming roads_

_Using ideas as my maps_

_"We'll meet on edges soon," said I_

_Proud 'neath heated brow_

_Oh, but I was so much older then_

_I'm younger than that now._

-"My Back Pages," Bob Dylan

Two years back, Edgeworth would have wondered why he was on his way to eat at a third-rate French café with a bunch of chattering fools. Normally, he didn't enjoy large crowds, but this was different. These fools…no, these people…were his friends. No matter how much they may have irked him or tried his patience in the past, he owed them, and he was coming to consider most of them, if not good friends, then at least closer acquaintances. That year abroad, among other things, had changed him, and had made him see things more clearly, especially in terms of his role as a prosecutor.

Trés Bien…what a place. Only a few months before, it had been the site of a murder. Funny how that attracted business, but the group didn't seem to care about the restaurant's dubious past. Dinner was apparently on Gumshoe, and no one wanted him to go back on his promise, so they hurried as a crowd to the café as soon as they were clear of the courthouse steps.

This, of course, was a night to celebrate. Phoenix had just won a monumental trial, bringing to a close several tragic events that had plagued the Fey clan for years. Maya was the new master, it seemed, and Pearl was finally free from her mother's grip, at least for now. As Edgeworth walked with them, he couldn't help but ponder the terrible trauma that both girls had endured – and yet there they were, smiling and laughing with everyone else. He admired their strength.

"Hey, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "Since we've already got Nick's opinion…what do you think of Trés Bien?"

Edgeworth cocked an eyebrow uncertainly. "…I suppose we'll find out soon enough. I've never eaten there before."

Maya clapped her hands together, looking gleefully to the young girl next to her. "Did you hear that, Pearly? Mr. Edgeworth's never eaten there…ooh, we've got to tell him about all of the great stuff that's on the menu…" She soon began talking animatedly to her little cousin, leaving Edgeworth out of the discussion for the moment.

Phoenix took this chance to break off from a conversation with Gumshoe and Franziska to lightly offer his own advice. "If you know what's good for you, you won't pick the lobster."

Edgeworth rolled his eyes. "Since when did you become a food critic, Wright?"

"Since I investigated Trés Bien for that case a few months ago – State vs. Byrd," Phoenix said somewhat solemnly, the restaurant in sight. "I haven't gotten anything but the lobster, but if I can trust what I've been told, everything else on the menu appears to be in the same league."

Edgeworth shrugged. "Well, I was only planning on getting a salad or a coffee or something along those lines anyway…items that would be difficult for them to butcher, I'd imagine."

Phoenix smiled, as if amused by an old memory, but didn't reply.

"Anyway, Wright." Disliking small talk, Edgeworth moved on. "I know I've told you this before, but I really must commend you for your work in court today. You played that case like a hardened defense attorney…and you discovered the truth. Plus…" He glanced at Maya and Pearl, still engaged in conversation. "You've restored some light to these girls' lives, and I honestly can't believe they're as happy as they are now."

"Well, you're to thank, too, Edgeworth. I could say the same of Franziska as well – I couldn't have done it without you two. As for Godot…er, Diego, well…" Phoenix trailed off. "He's certainly been through a lot, but he does have to answer for what he's done, even if murder wasn't his intention. He cared a lot about Mia, so…I suppose I'll be able to reconcile everything in the end, no matter how hard it is to swallow."

"Hmph." Edgeworth grinned slyly. "You certainly make enemies quickly, and by no apparent fault of your own. Yet you're still out there striving for truth, no matter what…"

"Well, I wouldn't have discovered my purpose, either, if it hadn't been for you, Edgeworth. You remember the Engarde case. In the end, the truth won out, even though it was...well, a really delicate situation. I was just following where the evidence led."

By now, the group had convened in front of the café, milling about the menu posted in the window before heading inside. Edgeworth turned to face Phoenix.

"Following the evidence…not a bad way to put it." He smiled broadly and held out his hand. "In any case…Phoenix, I'm in your debt more than I can say. Can you forgive the arrogant fool that I was?"

Phoenix grasped his hand and shook it firmly. "Hey, it's in the past. I guess we can all say we've come a long way in two years…and now we can start fresh."

The group was startled by Larry, who took this moment to debut his latest "masterpiece." Pulling a small painting from his knapsack, he used one hand to hold it while gesturing wildly with the other. "Yes, my friends, this is indeed what you've been waiting for…a meticulously detailed portrait of our dear Franzy! Done in my trademark watercolo pai-AAACK!" Both the painting and Larry now bore new marks from Franziska Von Karma's whip. She drew the whip back to her, stretching it out menacingly.

"…Did I ask for you to DISPLAY that thing? Don't try my patience."

"Wh-what was that for, F-F-Franzy?!" shrieked Larry, his eyes wide. "You don't want everyone to see how beautiful I've made you – OUUUUUUCH!" Another lashing soon silenced Larry, and the group finally appeared ready to sit down to dinner.

Gumshoe chuckled at Larry as he walked past him into the café, rubbing his neck tenderly. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt, pal. I feel you on that one."

Phoenix held his face with his hands. "Well…maybe some of us never change, even if we take on new identities."

Edgeworth smirked.

"I-Is Mr. Laurice going to be alright, Mr. Nick?" asked Pearl shyly, nibbling on her thumb.

"Heh. It's Larry, Pearls. And I'm sure he'll be fine. I think he's taken worse abuse. And…to be honest, I think Franziska whips the people she likes."

"Then she must really love you, Mr. Nick!" Pearl squealed, grasping Phoenix by the hand and leading him into the café.

"Would that that were the case, Pearls…"

Edgeworth followed them, the last one to enter the café.

***

Dinner that night was typical Très Bien fare. Amidst lively discussion, Edgeworth was goaded into trying the lobster by Maya and Pearl, who delighted in his expression after biting into it for the first time. After attempting to eat more than just a few morsels, he set down his fork in despair.

"I appreciate the suggestion, really I do. But I doubt this is edible."

Maya simply giggled behind her hand. "Well, as I tell Nick, Mr. Edgeworth…it's never bad to be adventurous with food! And that lobster is one of Mr. Armstrong's specialties!"

_Then I really don't want what's on the regular menu_, Edgeworth thought with a grimace.

Gumshoe, meanwhile, was digging into his clam chowder with gusto. "This is delicious, pal! I can't believe I didn't eat here before that case! …It's a bit on the pricey side, though."

"It's a good thing you're paying, then, isn't it, Scruffy?" Von Karma flicked a piece of her bread away, the crumb landing in Gumshoe's chowder.

Eyeing her whip, Gumshoe gulped. "Y-yes, sir! I'm paying! Understood!"

A lull in conversation allowed Larry a chance to pipe up over his salad.

"So, Edgey…are you going back to Europe after this case or what? Gonna leave us all behind again, aren't you?" That same simpering grin that Edgeworth despised was plastered all over his face.

Sighing, Edgeworth crossed his arms defensively. "…Most likely. It's not because I bear any ill will towards any of you, of course…I just would like to continue my studies in Germany if at all possible."

"Then I'll probably be joining you, too, little brother," said Von Karma. "I think I've had my fill of this country…for now."

A look of extreme relief came over Gumshoe.

"…But of course, upon my return, you shall be under my constant surveillance, Detective."

"Gahh…"

"Gumshoe's definitely seen better days," muttered Phoenix to Edgeworth and the girls.

Pearl laughed. "But Mr. Scruffy's paying for our meal, right? That's really nice of him…so, um…thank you, Detective!"

Gumshoe looked taken aback. "Aw…w-well, it was nothing. Just two weeks' worth of salary, pal!"

"I'll have to see about increasing your pay, incidentally," Edgeworth remarked with a small grin. "You've done quite a lot of work on this latest case, Detective, and I think a promotion of sorts is in order."

"S-sir? You'd really do that for me? Even before you leave the country?"

"Well…it's just a matter of a few phone calls," said Edgeworth. "I can easily arrange it even if I'm out of the country."

"That's really nice of you, Mr. Eh-ji-worth!" Pearl seemed elated at Edgeworth's goodwill.

Edgeworth could feel a bit of a blush creep into his cheeks. "It's really nothing. It's the least I owe you, Detective."

Gumshoe appeared to be beside himself with glee, returning once more to his clam chowder. Larry looked askance at Edgeworth.

"But when _are_ you leaving, Edgey?"

_I'd hoped it wouldn't come to this_, thought Edgeworth wearily. "…Tomorrow. I'm to fly out early tomorrow morning for Germany."

"WHAT? And you were just going to leave without telling any of us?" Maya shrieked. "That's bad form, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Phoenix did not seem nearly as surprised as everyone else. "…I figured as much. You really only came over here to help me out. I guess it makes sense that you'd go back so soon."

"Again, I assure you all it's nothing personal," said Edgeworth. "I wasn't sure how to bring it up myself. But…" He pushed his plate away and stood up hastily. "I would have had to leave this little celebration early anyway. I have some things I need to take care of at the office before I fly out tomorrow."

He hesitated. "Thank you for the evening, though. I really did enjoy it." At that, he turned to go, leaving the group behind to mumble in his absence. One voice called out to him as he opened the door.

"I'll see you when I see you, Edgeworth. Thanks for everything."

The prosecutor grinned into the cold night air. "See you, Wright."

Edgeworth trotted quickly to his car, pulling his keys out. There were more things on his mind than he cared to go over at the moment, but he figured that he would have more chance for contemplation back at the office. He also could stand to sleep for more than five hours before catching his flight at 6:30 the next morning…

"Mr. Eh-Edgeworth! Wait, please!" Pearl cried out to him, and Edgeworth turned suddenly to see the small girl pelting across the parking lot to his side.

"…What is it, Pearl? I've got to get going soon."

"I…I…I just wanted to thank you personally for helping out Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya!" Pearl blurted, hugging Edgeworth's waist. "It-it means s-so much to me!"

Completely taken aback, Edgeworth patted Pearl's back awkwardly. "Erm…well, you're certainly welcome, Pearl. But I know you're all thankful, you really don't need to tell me again."

Pearl pulled away, a serious expression on her face. It was almost comical to see such a young girl with so forceful of a personality, but Edgeworth could tell she was solemn.

"Mr. Nick and Mystic Maya are really my only family right now," she explained. "I would do anything for them, so…well, I guess I just wanted to say…" She clasped her hands together, looking down uncertainly. "…If you ever need help with anything, no matter what, I'll help you in any way I can! I promise!"

"…Thank you." Edgeworth could think of nothing else to say. There was something eerily prescient in the little girl's words, though the feeling did not linger with him for long.

He climbed into his car, rolling the window down as he backed out of his parking space. "...Goodbye, Pearl. Tell the others 'goodbye' for me as well…I won't forget what you said." He smiled.

He drove away with the young girl waving back at him. Her expression was happy, but there was something pained about the way she talked…he could tell she was still smarting from the trial.

Or was it something else?

"Strange," mumbled Edgeworth. He fiddled with the knobs on his radio, trying to find a station that would help to calm his suddenly jumbled nerves, but to no avail. He drove the rest of the way to the office in silence.

He was a prosecutor with a job to do, after all. But now he had a different perspective on things, thanks to everything that had happened over the past two years.

He also had a plane to catch tomorrow. He could not let silly, baseless worries get in the way of his studies...

***

Seven years had passed since that night, and Edgeworth now found himself suddenly and desperately in need of help.


	2. Klavier

**Note: **I'm going by dates given by Court Records for the year Phoenix was disbarred, to clear up any issues there may be with the dates I'm using. I'm assuming these are accurate. Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Two: Klavier**

**April 22****nd****, 2021 – 3:22 PM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office – Berlin, Germany**

"Come in," was Edgeworth's weary response to the sharp rap on his door. "You're only…twenty minutes late." The prosecutor was busy at work on a summary of the latest court proceedings with which he had been involved, and he was not in the best of moods. What was more, he had agreed to meet with a new prosecutor who had recently arrived in Germany. And this newcomer was late. Not a smart way to make a good first impression on Miles Edgeworth.

"My apologies, Herr Prosecutor," came the reply, and a blonde, sharply-dressed young man entered the room, shutting the door gently behind him. "I was…forced to take a detour to avoid some rather enthusiastic fans of mine." The man wore a purple jacket with a black undershirt, long purple pants and black boots. To accentuate his already flamboyant attire, a silver necklace dangled from his neck, a serpentine letter "G" glinting from its end. He looked expectantly at Edgeworth.

Edgeworth removed his reading glasses, narrowing his eyes skeptically. "…Fans? Just what are you on about?"

"Hah! I suppose I owe you an explanation, Herr Prosecutor," the young man laughed, taking a seat in one of the large chairs facing Edgeworth's desk.

"It's Miles Edgeworth, if you please," said Edgeworth, already beginning to lose his patience with this visitor. "Now, I assume you're the prosecutor who has come to meet with me. As you can see, I'm quite busy and I only agreed to this because my secretary said that you had important information for me. If you don't get to the point in the next minute or so, you're out of my door."

The young man quickly became more serious, propping his arms on his knees and speaking through steepled fingers. "Of course, Herr Edgeworth. I am indeed the prosecutor you were waiting for. My name is Klavier Gavin, and I am also the lead vocalist and guitarist of the rock group 'The Gavinners.' I recently returned from a performance – I left my guitar case in your hallway. I hope you don't mind."

"Hence the detour, I suppose," said Edgeworth. "Well, you certainly look…rockish, though I can't say I've ever heard of your band."

Chuckling, Klavier ran his fingers through his bangs. "Understandable. We mostly cater to the younger teenage crowd, ja? And naturally we attract a good deal of female fans. But…I didn't come here to talk to you about my life as a rock star."

"I'd hope not," was Edgeworth's terse reply. He crossed his arms. "I'm waiting."

"I came here to discuss Phoenix Wright…specifically, his disbarring."

A hint of curiosity flashed across Edgeworth's features, but it was not particularly noticeable to Klavier. "Now that's a man I haven't spoken to in quite some time."

"But I assume you heard about what happened two years ago – the case with the supposed forged evidence," said Klavier. "I did some research, you see, and I found that both you and Herr Wright worked together to solve a case that wrapped up right before that one. It was quite the case – what with the spirit mediums and all."

"Indeed," said Edgeworth stiffly. "But it was, as you say, wrapped up. I still don't see why you're here."

Klavier leaned forward. "The point is, the two of you strove for the truth, Herr Edgeworth. No matter the circumstances. That much is obvious. Herr Wright even told me so, after that trial…"

Edgeworth cocked an eyebrow. "That trial…?"

"Yes. I was the prosecutor for the trial two years ago. The one involving Magnifi Gramarye."

Shifting in his seat, Edgeworth nodded. "Hmm. Is that so." It was more of a statement than a question.

"I still don't know the truth of that case, to be honest," said Klavier. "Afterwards, I thought, 'that was that,' as they say, and chalked my win up to my own alleged skill and luck. Luck that came in the form of that forged diary page, of course."

Edgeworth said nothing. Klavier continued.

"But…as you can probably surmise, I became ever the more skeptical the more I thought about that case. Herr Wright was too experienced and seemed too…decent to resort to something like that. That's when I realized that I had to discover the truth as well. It was haunting me."

"You suspected foul play." Edgeworth's eyes were now narrowed intensely. He was suddenly much more interested in the conversation than he had been before.

Klavier nodded, his blonde locks falling across his forehead. "I…dug around for information, I suppose you could say. I don't want to get too into the details. But clues were beginning to point uncomfortably towards a certain person close to me…someone very close to me, in fact. My brother."

"Kristoph Gavin? The defense attorney?" Edgeworth inquired. "Of course, I should have put two and two together." He looked incredulous. "I don't know much about him, but I did hear his name briefly mentioned in that report from the trial proceedings. He was the former representative for Wright's client."

"Right," Klavier said, nodding once more. "Again, I don't want to divulge too much. But I began to suspect that my brother was at least somewhat involved in Wright's downfall. I wasn't certain…and now, I'm pretty convinced that there is no way I can ever prove anything for sure. But…"

Klavier looked strangely desperate. "I know a way I could narrow it down."

"Oh? And what was your idea?"

"Channeling," said Klavier. "You and Herr Wright were involved in that Hazakura Temple case, and you have connections to the Fey clan. I was hoping you could convince the master to channel Magnifi Gramarye so that I could ask him about the events surrounding the…murder myself. Then I could finally get to the bottom of that case and put my worries to rest." The young prosecutor seemed uncharacteristically anxious now that he had stated his intentions.

Shaking his head, Edgeworth gave Klavier a look of utmost incredulity. "You can't be serious. You'd go to those extremes to…" He paused. "To discover the truth."

"Yes," said Klavier simply.

Edgeworth shook his head again, taking up his reading glasses once more. "…No. No, I don't think I can arrange that. That clan…the Fey family has been through enough already. I won't trouble them to summon up a long-gone spirit just so you can be satisfied. Even if it is for a cause as noble as seeking the truth."

"But there is no other way for me to quell my fears surrounding that case," pleaded Klavier. "You alone have the most influence…asking Wright is out of the question, and the police wouldn't –"

Edgeworth held up his hand. "Enough. I'm very sorry, Gavin, but I can't help you in this case. In any other instance, I would be more than happy to assist you in finding the truth you seek. But with this…I feel it is best to let sleeping dogs lie."

He gave a tightly drawn smile. "Besides, spirit channeling is not always an accurate way to discover the truth. Many people can be hurt by it if you don't know what you're doing. I should know."

"You would know, ja?" smirked Klavier. "Interesting. Sounds like a story to me."

"I certainly believe in its power," said Edgeworth brusquely. "Find out for yourself if you want to know my story. You claim to be adept at researching."

An uncomfortable silence followed these words, Klavier shifting in his seat. He leaned to one side, propping his face against his right hand.

"So that's it. You really won't help me, Herr Edgeworth."

Edgeworth sighed, peering over his glasses at the young prosecutor before him. "I understand your position. I do. But as I said, I'm not willing to dig that deeply this time. I'm sorry, Klavier." He waved at him absently, signaling that he was done arguing his case.

Klavier mumbled something under his breath, standing abruptly and walking to the door. "I thought you of all people would understand," he said rather caustically. "Thank you for your time anyway, Herr Edgeworth." He opened the door.

"Mr. Gavin…" said Edgeworth lightly so that Klavier could hear him. "There's more than one way to arrive at the truth."

Guitar in hand, Klavier shut the door with quite a bit more force than he had intended.


	3. Pearl

**Note: **Yes, I know the story does seem to be jumping around quite a bit as far as the timeline goes. Throughout the course of this fic, I hope to clear up why I decided to highlight that meeting with Klavier in the last chapter. For all intents and purposes, though, the bulk of the drama will be happening…now. Enjoy. :)

**Chapter Three: Pearl**

**September 17****th****, 2026 – 1:47 PM**

**Prosecutor Edgeworth's Office – Berlin, Germany**

Seven years had passed since Edgeworth had set foot in the United States. He couldn't believe he was heading back tomorrow – and to see Wright and his friends no less. His old friends…it had been so long since he had talked with most of them. He had heard so much about Wright's new life as the head of the "Wright & Co. Talent Agency," about Wright's adopted daughter Trucy, about his new apprentice Apollo, and about the new developments taking place within the legal system. Trials were becoming much fairer, Wright assured him, and positive change was underway.

It had been a good, long discussion between them, one peppered with a surprising amount of laughter and jokes. Edgeworth had lightened up over the years. Taking on so many cases did that to you – you had to learn to laugh at yourself every once in a while, or you'd go insane. He'd lost some trials, he'd won others. He did not let it get to him, however – he simply went by on the evidence and let the trial take its own course, as Wright had taught him. Truth would out, at any rate. He was also taken to exercising more often, as well as to spending more leisure time reading up on topics that fascinated him, such as history, classical literature, and, of course, law.

Why had he decided to return? He couldn't be sure himself. He told himself it was because he wanted to study the Mason System, but he knew subconsciously that he just wanted to see everyone again. He missed them all, especially after not talking to them for years. Of course, he'd made good friends and acquaintances in Germany, but it wasn't the same. He had discovered his purpose in America. He had roots there. And while he maintained the same mellow countenance, he couldn't help but feel elation at the idea of reuniting with everyone once more.

The evening he was set to depart, Edgeworth had decided to get in one last run before driving to the airport. He had just finished up some last-minute work at the office and was almost completely dressed in t-shirt, shorts, and sneakers – a strange ensemble for him, but one that drew female attention nonetheless – when his cell phone rang. It buzzed on the table next to him, and he looked over to see who was calling. He smirked slightly when he saw that the caller ID read: "Phoenix Wright, Esquire." He hadn't felt the need to change the ID, though of course Wright did not practice law anymore. What could he want now?

"Hello, this is Miles Edgeworth," said Edgeworth with a smile in his voice. "Make it quick, Wright, I want to get a run in before I head to the airport."

"M-Mr. Edgeworth?" said a somewhat shrill female voice on the other line.

Edgeworth stood up, holding the phone with his shoulder as he pulled on his sneaker. "…Yes? Hello? This isn't…Trucy, is it?"

"N-no. It's Pearl Fey."

Edgeworth was shocked. "Oh! Hello, Pearl. I haven't talked to you in quite some time. What are you –"

"I-I-I'm so glad I got you!" she practically shrieked. "I f-found Mr. Wright's cell phone nearby, and…" She sounded frightened, and Edgeworth immediately perked up.

"Wait, Pearl, is everything alright?"

Pearl gasped, and it sounded like she was holding back tears. "N-n-no, not at all. Something…something t-t-terrible has happened!"

Edgeworth dropped everything he was holding except the cell phone. "Can you calm down and tell me what's going on, then?"

"Y-y-yes, I think so…" said Pearl with some difficulty. "I-I'm so s-sorry I had to contact you like this. I knew you were coming t-tomorrow, so I went over t-to Mr. Wright's place. And…and…I…I found...I saw…"

"What, Pearl?" The adrenaline was beginning to make Edgeworth extremely tense.

Pearl sobbed. "I saw…b-blood on the floor. And then…and then M-Ms. Von Karma. She's dead!"

Edgeworth could feel color draining from his face. For one second, everything fell out of focus, sharply becoming clearer as he blinked. His mouth somehow formed words, though he was not exactly sure what was making him move and think.

"What?" It was not one of his most eloquent responses, but considering the circumstances…

Sobbing, it did not seem as if Pearl could elaborate.

"Alright, alright," stammered Edgeworth, running his left hand through his hair, dazed. "Pearl, you need to get out of there – and once you are, you need to call the police. Who-whoever did this may be back. I will be there tomorrow. Be at Hazakura Temple…I'll drive there as soon as my flight gets in, and then we'll get this sorted out. Was anyone else there?"

It sounded as if Pearl was moving quickly, as her voice came back a bit harried. "No, I…I didn't see anyone," she managed to choke out. "I…I'm heading down the hallway."

"I'll talk to you more about it as soon as I get there," said Edgeworth briefly. "For now, try to leave without drawing too much attention to yourself."

"Y-yes. I'm going to the train station now." Her voice was still strained.

"Good. Try to stay calm and get to Hazakura Temple quickly – you should be safe there. I'll see you as soon as I'm off that plane." Flipping his phone shut, Edgeworth jammed it into his pocket, grabbed one suitcase, and ran out of the office as quickly as possible. Only one question flashed through his mind, and he mulled over it as he ran, desperate to come to some logical answer.

_What the hell was going on?_


	4. Apprehension

**Note: **Back again, without the writer's block and the classes to get in the way! Thanks again to everyone who has left a comment, and thanks for putting up with the delay between chapters! Your reviews keep me going!

**Chapter Four: Apprehension**

In these circumstances, the last thing Edgeworth wanted to do was sit in a plane for 8 solid hours, completely helpless and unable to communicate with anyone during the long voyage. But what else _could _he do? He couldn't spirit himself over to the United States no matter how much he wished he were able to. He would just have to stick it out and deal with it, even in his battered state of mind.

He did not know how, but he had somehow managed to drag his one suitcase and his quickly-thrown together knapsack of carry-on items onto the bus that would take him to the airport. When the bus doors finally opened, he filed out with the rest of the passengers, glad that all he really needed to do was follow the human stream into the terminal. Like an automaton he walked up to the check-in line, took his ticket, and went through the necessary security procedures. Only when he collapsed in his seat on the plane did he truly "wake up" from his apparent emotional paralysis. He looked out of the window – an innocent enough action – and saw the small people milling about below. One man was sitting on the ground, legs splayed out, to work on the wheel of a plane nearby. Splayed legs…Edgeworth could only think about how Franziska would have looked upon being found by Pearl…

He could feel the bile rising in his throat, and, afraid he might be sick, tugged the small bag out of the seat pocket in front of him. He leaned forward and willed the nausea to pass. Tears squeezed out of the corners of his eyes and he gritted his teeth, not wanting to attract any attention from other passengers. Slowly but surely the queasiness faded away. The sadness, however, did not. Franziska…yes, they had not seen eye to eye on everything in the past, and they had surely had their (many) disagreements. But she was like a sister to him…_had_ been like a sister to him…

"Oh, God…" Edgeworth choked, burying his face in his hands to avoid the sob from becoming too audible. Who could have done this, and – more importantly – why had they done it? What was their goal? It was lucky that Pearl hadn't been hurt, of course. He would have much to discuss with her when the plane touched down. But first, he needed to organize his thoughts…

First of all, where did Wright figure into all of this? The murder had taken place at Wright's old office – it was, indeed, a talent agency at present, but Edgeworth knew they considered "defending" a talent. The culprit could have been linked to a past case, and, in these circumstances, that certainly seemed plausible. But everyone who would have wanted to hurt Franziska – or Wright, for that matter – was either dead or in jail.

Edgeworth allowed himself a grin smile. Phoenix always did manage to get himself into the most terrible predicaments, and in the past the two of them has worked together to sort them out. But in this case, Edgeworth did not even know where to begin. He knew the basics – that was it. He would have to wait until he was able to rendezvous with everyone before the larger problems could be tackled.

"Drink, sir?" the perky stewardess asked Edgeworth, rolling her cart down the aisle.

"Yes, please," mumbled Edgeworth, nodding a thanks as the ice clinked into the plastic cup. The water soothed his nerves a bit, but he was nowhere near relaxed. Instead of trying to sleep, Edgeworth leaned back in his seat, reviewing all that Pearl had told him, going through past cases, and trying to see a connection somewhere…anywhere.

He hadn't even realized that he had drifted off to sleep until the captain's light blinked on. "In two minutes, we will begin our descent into Los Angeles. Please remain seated."

Edgeworth shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. It was hard to believe that he had actually slept for more than a few hours. The situation seemed to have worn him out more than he had thought.

"You're finally awake, sir," piped the same stewardess, smiling playfully at Edgeworth. "Seemed like an interesting dream you were having!"

He grunted, deciding not to grant that comment a response. The nap had done him well – his mind was the clearest it had been since Pearl had told him the devastating news. He wanted to keep it that way, at least until he arrived at Hazakura Temple.

He hoped everyone was alright.

The captain's light blinked again. "Make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened. We are now beginning our descent into Los Angeles."

***

As soon as he was on the ground, Edgeworth ran to check out the bus schedules. He knew there was one that ran to Hazakura Temple every half an hour – he just hoped he hadn't missed the last bus out, as the plane had arrived at about 8:20 PM local time. When he found the large screen bearing the color-coded bus schedules, he scanned them quickly for the Hazakura route. Luckily, he hadn't missed the last bus that day – they were running until 10:00. Breathlessly he made his way through the crowd of people to the exit of the terminal and boarded the appropriate bus. Plopping down in his seat, he sighed in exhaustion. It was hard to believe that the easy part was over. The trials were only just beginning.

Edgeworth's mind was a blank as the bus made its way up steep inclines, ever steadily climbing to the front gates of Hazakura Temple. He saw the tops of the temples looming ahead. Swallowing hard, he gripped his suitcase and swung the backpack over his shoulder. The bus shuddered to a stop, and the driver looked over his shoulder expectantly. A few elderly women dressed in the typical medium attire stepped off before Edgeworth. Following them, he stepped down from the bus, the brisk mountain air snapping roughly into his face. After the stuffiness of the airport and the plane ride, the wind was welcoming.

The ache slowly left his legs as he started moving them with more purpose, and before he knew it he was being embraced by Bikini, the elderly head of the Temple. She had come scurrying from her position near the front gate, where she had also greeted the older mediums.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth, it's so good to see you! You look so well!" the old woman squealed. "It will do good for Pearl to see an old friend. She's out of sorts, and for good reason…"

Edgeworth nodded curtly. "Yes, and good to see you as well, Bikini. I know it has been a while, but I'm afraid I don't have much time to talk. Can you take me to Pearl? It's quite urgent."

Bikini blinked, then nodded furiously. "Oh, of course! Please, follow me. She's been waiting in the main temple area for you."

The snow crunched under their feet as the old nun guided Edgeworth to the large temple sanctum at the center of a few other short huts, pushing open the large wooden doors with some difficulty. Edgeworth remembered the temple from that case years back. The interior looked much the same, with the large Magatama resting over a roaring fireplace and the furniture arranged just so. A slender girl of about seventeen sat cross-legged on one of the cushy sofas in the center of the room, her sandals resting on the floor. She was dressed like any other acolyte, and except for her slim, older-looking face, not much had changed about Pearl Fey. Her hair was still looped into a peculiar heart-shaped bun on the top of her head.

She glanced up at the sound of the doors opening, noticing Edgeworth step inside. She bounced up immediately, running to the entrance.

"Oh! Mr. Edgeworth!" she shouted, flinging herself at him in a hug. Edgeworth caught her uneasily, but returned the embrace with as much warmth as he could muster.

"Pearl…good to see you," he muttered.

"I'll be going now, but let me know if you need anything!" Bikini chirped in her matronly way, and she closed the doors behind her.

"Bikini…she's so good to me," Pearl said absently, breaking away from the hug. She didn't seem to know what else to say to Edgeworth. Not that he could blame her.

"Hm," Edgeworth mumbled. Silence stretched between them, and he shifted. "Pearl, I…I don't even know where to begin."

"Let's sit down then, and I'll try to tell you what I remember," Pearl said, resolved, and gestured to the sofas. "I've learned some new information as well, from the detectives on the case."

"Good to know the police force hasn't been idling this time," grunted Edgeworth as he sat his luggage and backpack on the ground next to the sofa across from Pearl. He settled into the cushions and leaned forward, running another hand through his hair. "Though I haven't talked to anyone on the force in some time, to be perfectly honest with you…"

Pearl smiled. "Then you'd be pleased to know that Mr. Gumshoe is the head detective. He's leading the case, but he's not doing much…'field work,' I guess you would call it. Mr. Magnus is on this particular case."

"Magnus?"

"He's a new detective, not too much older than me. You'll meet him soon enough."

Edgeworth snorted. "Great, another cocky hotshot."

"Anyway…did you…" Pearl swallowed. "Did you want to know about…what happened? I wasn't in much of a state to tell you everything on the phone."

Edgeworth urged her on with a nod.

"I…I went over to Mr. Wright's office because I knew you were coming in soon, like I said," began Pearl, fiddling with the Magatama around her neck. "We were all going to gather together and celebrate when you got here. I was very early, so I wasn't surprised when no one was there, but I did find it odd that the door was unlocked. So I went inside."

"And…that's when you saw Franziska," said Edgeworth, a lump in his throat.

Pearl shook her head, eyes wide. "No…I smelled blood first. And then I saw…the trail. A blood trail. I think Ms. Franziska…I think she put up a fight before whoever killed her delivered the finishing blow." A tear streaked down her cheek, but she did not sob. "I followed the trail to the kitchen. When I saw her…I couldn't speak. It was awful. But I somehow managed to find Mr. Wright's phone on the counter, and my first instinct was to call you, Mr. Edgeworth…"

"I'm glad you did," said Edgeoworth kindly. "So the police came after you called them, then? And they took the body?"

Wiping the tear away with the sleeve of her habit, Pearl nodded and sniffed. "Yes. They…they came immediately. They took her away on a stretcher. I could still see her face as they were loading her into the car." She looked to her left, into the roaring fire.

She did not speak for a while, and Edgeworth waited until she felt comfortable enough to look up at him again.

"I don't know why Ms. Franziska arrived before me," she said. "I assume she was just getting things ready. Either way…it was a fatal decision. The killer must have come shortly before I did, and there's evidence that he left through the window."

"Hold on, you said 'he.' So you know it's a male, at least?"

Pearl winced, seemingly agitated that she had let that slip. "…I know more than that. I think I know who it is, and if I am right…I fear for all of us." She wrung her hands worriedly. "Witnesses say they saw a man leaving the complex. A tall man with long blonde hair. What's more, he was…" She stuttered. "H-he was wearing strange clothing, as well as a necklace."

Edgeworth's adrenaline kicked in. He could see where this was going, and it did not bode well. "Kristoph…Kristoph Gavin," he muttered. Pearl nodded slightly. The ex-defense attorney and brother of Klavier had recently been put to death for two murders, and Phoenix Wright and his new partner Apollo Justice had played a major part in his conviction. But if Kristoph was dead…

Edgeworth clasped his hands tightly together, bracing himself. "Pearl, I'm afraid to know the answer to this question, but I have to ask it. I find it odd that Maya, your cousin and the head of the Fey clan, is not here with us now. Do you have any idea where she is?"

Pearl squeezed her eyes shut. "No…no, I don't, Mr. Edgeworth. She said she had been called out for a channeling, and that is the last I heard of her. This was before the murder."

She looked up at him again, eyes wide. "And I…" She seemed to be holding something back, and she hesitated as she spoke. "I'd heard who she was channeling. On that hunch, I 'searched' for Kristoph Gavin before you came. He…I couldn't feel his spirit at all." She clutched her head in her hands.

"Oh, Mr. Edgeworth…we're caught up in another crisis, and Maya is once again at the center of it."

Drawing in a deep breath, Edgeworth milled over this new information quickly. "This is certainly not good, not good at all…but at least we're somewhere." He glanced purposefully at her. There were many new questions to be answered, but first he needed to clear something up.

"Just out of curiosity, who requested the channeling?"

Pearl lifted her head from her hands, her eyes moist. "Klavier Gavin."


	5. Clues

**Chapter Five: Clues**

**Note: I'm getting the feeling that this chapter, as well as a few in the near future, are going to be dialogue heavy. I know that the story is progressing rather slowly, but I really want to set the mood and establish the setting as the plot becomes more complicated, and well...I don't really know how to do that without those dialogue-laden scenes. Also, I hope Pearl doesn't appear too OOC. The older Pearl needed to be a bit more "abrasive" than the younger one to fit the purposes of the story, but not so much so, I think, that it mars her character. And to those who have been waiting, thanks for putting up with my procrastination/writer's block!**

Edgeworth slumped over, his hands grasping tightly at his hair. He was incensed. He should have seen this coming…somehow.

"Klavier…" he mumbled, his voice rising in a crescendo. "I can't believe it...what an absolute idiot! I should have known!"

"Mr. Edgeworth?" Pearl asked timidly.

"I...I know," he sighed. "I'm just...so pissed off at myself. I'm the one who told Klavier about channeling in the first place. Well, he actually came to me a few years back suggesting that I help him make an appointment with the Feys so that they could channel Kristoph." He swallowed. "Goddammit, I should have known he was going to try it without my approval sooner or later, but why now, so much later? It doesn't seem to make sense."

"To be perfectly honest with you...Klavier had asked for a channeling quite a while ago," said Pearl. She fidgeted. "Taking into account the accidents that can occur while channeling, we've been extremely careful about who we grant requests to. Think about what happened with Dr. Grey and with Dahlia and Mystic Maya those years back. We realized it was becoming a problem to just allow whoever came into Kurain to be able to channel whichever dead relative/associate they pleased. So...we instituted a system where we check into the backgrounds of those who want to meet with a channeler. The process can take a long time, and since we have so many applicants, it may even take years to complete the background checks. I think that's what happened with Klavier."

"Yes...as a prosecutor, he'd undoubtedly have a lot of connections that needed to be looked into," murmured Edgeworth. "...Still," he continued, slamming his hand against the arm of the couch. "I can't believe...I can't believe he still went through with it. And what for?"

"I don't know, Mr. Edgeworth," sighed Pearl. "But whatever the case, it was worth the wait. We told him it might take a while to process his request, but he said he didn't care. And knowing Kristoph Gavin's nature, we needed to take the utmost precautions in preparing and performing the ceremony. That alone can take months."

Edgeworth was becoming frustrated. "So, even knowing what a dangerous and unstable spirit Kristoph Gavin was going to be, you still went ahead with the channeling? I don't care how many precautions or so-called background checks you had to make, Pearl, that's just plain madness."

"Please don't lump me in with the people who agreed to it, Mr. Edgeworth," said Pearl somewhat defensively. There was a gleam in her eyes that Edgeworth hadn't noticed before. Was it just him, or did she sound...defiant? "I didn't agree with it at first either. But you haven't been here in the past few years. You haven't seen how times have changed. Ever since the incident at Hazakura Temple, we haven't had a single problem with a channeling. Not one. It took some talking on her part, but I was eventually convinced of Mystic Maya's abilities to handle the channeling of Kristoph Gavin. And...and there were other precautions taken with Klavier Gavin's request as well."

"Like what?" asked Edgeworth, narrowing his eyes.

"Well...during the channeling itself, other members of the Fey household were there to serve as 'safety nets,' you might say. They would perform the Spirit Severing technique if something went wrong during the channeling. This had never been done before, since traditionally only the spirit medium and the client are supposed to be in the chamber together."

"Well, obviously something went wrong," Edgeworth said, clapping his hands together as if to make his point. He was becoming frustrated by what he saw as the Fey clan's lack of judgment in the matter. He didn't blame Pearl, of course, but something just didn't sound right about the whole situation.

"Yes..." said the young acolyte, looking down at her feet. "We...they did so much. They made sure that everything was in its proper place, that the spiritual atmosphere was right, that Mystic Maya was properly refreshed before performing the channeling. Everything appeared normal, and it didn't seem like this would be anything more than a regular channeling. We just...never expected a spirit this strong."

Grunting, Edgeworth sifted through his briefcase for his notepad. "Kristoph was no slouch, even when he was alive, that's for sure. Seemed rotten to the core, even before the whole fiasco with Wright being disbarred."

Pearl smirked. "You weren't exactly a paragon of justice before you went up against Mr. Nick."

Edgeworth yanked the cap off of his pen, scribbling some preliminary notes on the yellow paper. Yes, there was certainly something a little more perky and confident about Pearl Fey. Granted, she was a great deal older than when he had last seen her, but she seemed almost overly sure of herself, as if there was something beneath the surface that, if jostled, would upset the whole facade.

"Pearl...it's been years. I've come to terms with how I was back then. I was young, and quite arrogant. Wright did teach me something, as reluctant as I was to admit it." He sighed. "However, it seems as if the Fey clan still hasn't learned what a precarious thing spirit channeling can be."

Edgeworth looked up, startled, as Pearl rocketed from her seat, fists clenched at her sides. "Mr. Edgeworth, with all due respect, you don't know the first thing about spirit channeling! The Feys have had to learn to deal with the accidents that may occur! You think we don't understand that?" Her eyes were wide; astonished, Edgeworth tried to calm her down.

"I'm sorry, Pearl, I didn't mean any offense. It's just that, considering the circumstances...someone has already been killed, and Kristoph's spirit is still on the loose! Accepting that accidents can happen is one thing, but being able to handle the consequences is quite another."

Pearl collapsed back into her seat, fresh tears springing to her eyes. "I know, I know. I'm more worried about Mystic Maya than anyone else, Mr. Edgeworth. It's...it's all because I..." She covered her face with her hands, as if she were horrified at what she had just said.

Edgeworth leaned forward urgently. "Pearl, please, you need to tell me everything you know. Surely you realize that, if we're to solve this?"

She shook her head, terrified. "No...it's all because...Mother..."

"Mother?" Edgeworth murmured. He lurched forward, grabbing Pearl gently by the shoulders. "Your mother, Morgan Fey? Morgan Fey is still alive?"

Pearl seemed to realize that she had let too much slip. "I know you want to help Mystic Maya. I'm just...I'm just so ashamed, Mr. Edgeworth!"

He shook his head feverishly. "No, no, it's alright. Just tell me what you know. I'm sure that any information you may have will clear you of any wrongdoing."

A sob escaped from her lips. "I don't know about that."

Edgeworth released her shoulders, incensed. "Goddammit, Pearl!" he shouted. "Please, tell me! Lives may depend on it! Franziska already lost hers!" He immediately felt bad for having snapped at her, but the situation was getting ever tenser, and Edgeworth knew what could happen if important details were left unsaid.

Pearl swallowed hard, tears now coursing freely down her face. "You...you promise? You promise you won't tell Bikini? The police?"

"Yes, yes, I promise! Now, about your mother..."

Pearl inclined her head reluctantly, finally caving in. "I-I received a letter from Mother a week or so before the channeling was to take place. She had quite a strange request - she wanted me to try to convince Mystic Maya to let me channel Kristoph Gavin. At first I thought Mother was just concerned with Mystic Maya's welfare. She knows that...she knows that my spritiual powers are much stronger than Mystic Maya's, even though she is the current master of Kurain."

Edgeworth encouraged her to go on with a nod. His mind was whirring. How complicated could this case possibly get?

"But then I remembered those cases that Mr. Nick worked on at Kurain and here at Hazakura Temple, and I remembered the role my mother had played in them. I was too young to understand back then, but my mother was inextricably linked to those heinous crimes. I came to understand that she didn't wish Mystic Maya well...that what she was requesting of me could only have been an underhanded plot to discredit Mystic Maya's position somehow." She held her chin in her hands, puzzling. "She's always wanted me to be the master. I...I know that. And while she doesn't have much power to enact anything here in Kurain while she's in her holding cell, well...the village has allowed her to continue writing letters to me, assuming she can't do anything else to upset things here. They assume that I'm able to judge anything she may tell me. And they're right. I wouldn't do anything irrational just because she asked me to."

Her eyes were dry now, but she glanced at Edgeworth with such a mixture of pain and sorrow that he gasped slightly. "But Mr. Edgeworth, I love her. Despite everything she's done, she's still my mother."

_Poor Pearl_, thought Edgeworth, staring at the young acolyte as she tried to gather herself. _Trying to reconcile her feelings for her mother can't have been easy all these years..._

He patted her on the hand kindly. "It's alright. I know it must be difficult."

"It is," sniffed Pearl. "Especially because I think Mother's advice may have actually helped in this case. If...if only I had channeled Kristoph..."

"What are you saying?" said Edgeworth incredulously. "That you would have been able to control him, and not Maya?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" retorted Pearl. "But...you see, I told Mystic Maya about Mother's letter. I told her that, even though her intentions certainly weren't in the right place, she had a point. Mystic Maya knows that my powers are greater than hers. I could have dealt with Kristoph Gavin's spirit without the need for other spirit mediums in the chamber. But she convinced me not to get involved. She would handle the spirit, not me. I...I eventually gave in. And that was her undoing."

"I don't pretend to know what Mother had in mind with my channeling Kristoph Gavin. I assume she thought that I would be able to handle it, that it would show others in Kurain that I could control a restless spirit with ease." She shrugged, at a loss. "And now...it looks like I'm the cause for Mystic Maya's current predicament, and for Ms. von Karma's death." She shuddered, then looked up at Edgeworth with a wild gleam in her eyes. "I shouldn't have given in! I...I should have channeled Kristoph before she did! Oh, Mystic Maya..."

"You're talking nonsense!" scoffed Edgeworth. "You can't say for sure that you would have been able to control Gavin's spirit any more than Maya was able to!"

"But I should have tried anyway, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Edgeworth threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "Regardless, the 'what if' game is useless now! We simply have to decide what to do with the information we've gathered up to this point." He shuffled his papers, picking out the yellow notepad with his neat handwriting trailing down the page. "Do you know how the investigation is progressing regarding Kristoph's...er, Maya's whereabouts? And what about the witnesses in the chamber?"

"I think all of the witnesses are down at the precinct right now, including Klavier," said Pearl, her voice returning to a more normal timbre. "As for the investigation...Kristoph Gavin is still at large, of course. Gumshoe and some of the other detectives and policemen have set up checkpoints around here, as well as in town, but I don't know how successful they'll be. Bikini and some of the other nuns have been spending hours every day looking through the Kurain library for information on what to do in such circumstances. They haven't found anything substantial yet. But..."

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "If Maya is able to summon up enough spiritual energy, she may be able to send Kristoph's spirit back where it belongs. But...I think a more likely way to free her is the Spirit Severing technique. If I can get close enough to her - to Kristoph - I can perform it."

"Great idea, Ms. Pearl, but how do you propose to do that?" came a strange voice from the entranceway. Edgeworth and Pearl both snapped their heads around to see who had spoken. A young man of about twenty was leaning against the doorframe, clipboard in hand. His arms were crossed, and his shaggy brown hair partly obscured the curious gaze that alighted on Pearl. He strutted over to sit down next to the spirit medium. Edgeworth could tell by the way that Pearl suddenly tucked in her arms and straightened her skirt that she was not completely at ease with this character.

"I didn't know you were here, Magnus," said Pearl uncomfortably.

"Just listening in the doorway," said Magnus, flashing her a bright smile. He glanced over at Edgeworth, who had cleared his throat. Throwing out a hand to shake, Magnus sounded flustered. "Oh! Er, sorry. The name's Magnus. I'm a detective down at the precinct, and I was just passing through again before I head back. I'm doing investigative work on the Gavin case. And you would be...?"

"Miles Edgeworth," said Edgeworth tersely. "We were sort of in the middle of an important discussion, Mr. Magnus."

"Oh, oh of course! Mr. Edgeworth! I heard you were back. You have quite the reputation at the office!" blurted Magnus. "It's no problem, you can continue. I'm just your friendly neighborhood detective. Right, Pearl?"

Even Pearl couldn't pretend to be perky in such a situation. "Um...right."

Edgeworth sighed. He saw the dynamics here. Magnus fancied Pearl, and Pearl wasn't interested in the slightest. Couldn't men take a hint? It didn't help that he appeared to be a sycophant of the worst kind.

Edgeworth grunted, not entirely comfortable with Magnus' presence but willing to deal with it considering the circumstances. "...Fine. I assume you know the details of the case. Pearl suggested using the spirit severing technique to free Maya from Kristoph's control. All we would need to do..." he said, exhaling at this point. "...would be to find Kristoph."

"We don't know what his motive is," said Magnus. "If we knew that, we could lure him into a trap somehow..."

"I suppose we could do that, but that could put someone at an unnecessarily high risk," retorted Edgeworth. "There's got to be another way..."

The door slammed open once again, allowing a blast of cold air to hit the faces of those inside. Sister Bikini hastily closed the large doors behind her, gathering up her habit as she scurried towards the group. "Oh, this is terrible! Just terrible! Mystic Pearl!"

"What's wrong, Sister Bikini?" asked Pearl, standing up. Edgeworth couldn't help but smirk to himself at her sudden action. She was probably glad that something could excuse her from sitting right next to Magnus.

"I've just come back from a meeting with some of the other sisters," gasped Bikini. "It's awful news. I fear they're right." Her face was red from running so far. Pearl clasped the elderly sister's hands in hers, trying to calm her.

"It's alright, Sister Bikni," said Pearl, readjusting her habit. "Tell me, what did they say? Do they have any ideas about how to help Mystic Maya?"

"N-no, I'm afraid not," stammered Bikini. "But they do think that they know why this Kristoph Gavin is acting in such a way. They think they know why his spirit is so powerful, and why it was able to control her so effortlessly."

"Why?" asked Pearl almost breathlessly. Edgeworth and Magnus were both riveted to the spot as well, waiting for Bikini's explanation.

"There have only been a few other such cases, and they all occurred in the medieval ages," said Bikini gravely. "What is happening with Mystic Maya...it may be irreversible."

"What?!" Edgeworth and Pearl cried out in unison. Magnus shifted uneasily in his seat.

"Based on what we've read, I don't think Kristoph Gavin ever intends to be 'spirited out' of Mystic Maya's body," breathed Bikini, "I believe that he wants to keep it...in a way, to make it his own. If no one is able to get to him, then that could very well happen."

Pearl's face went blank. She almost looked like she was going to be sick. Edgeworth's face was blank too, but he was rummaging around in his briefcase for something. His fingers closed around his cell phone, and after quickly dialing a number, he made for the doors. Bikini looked after him helplessly, while Magnus made to get up as well. "Hey...hey, wait! Um, where are you going? Sir?"

Edgeworth looked over his shoulder, almost exasperated, at the young detective. "I'll be outside. I need to call Wright."


End file.
